1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this invention relate to an inverter generator, particularly to an inverter generator adapted to output three-phase alternating current and single-phase alternating current selectively.
2. Background Art
It is a well-known technique for an inverter generator adapted to output three-phase AC and single-phase AC selectively, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-206904. The inverter generator disclosed in the reference is configured to have three sets (three) of single-phase inverter generators connected in parallel and to output three-phase AC and single-phase AC selectively.